


Unforeseen

by heroictype (swanreaper)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anniversary, Carlos and Cecil are good husbands, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanreaper/pseuds/heroictype
Summary: It's hard to believe it's been two years.





	Unforeseen

Time did not fly.

It was difficult to say what it did. It wasn't real, which made it hard to pin to a particular verb, or attach to electrodes for monitoring. _Flow_ was a tempting option. There was a very scientific metaphor in there; if time flowed, then everyone was rock, eroded, sculpted informally - growing taller, wider, more forgiving or less relaxed. Going from dating to engaged to married.

But time didn't flow, either. Carlos couldn't really say that.

He said nothing. Cecil was still asleep. A person at rest tended to stay at rest. Carlos had no inclination to fight science, especially if it meant disturbing his husband.

Their second anniversary had been yesterday. They had not done much celebrating the day-of this year; they both had to work. Or, Cecil had to work, and Carlos had some liberties with his schedule, but there would have been no point in taking their anniversary off alone. So they had dinner together, as usual, and they watched a documentary, as usual, and because they were deeply in love, as usual, that would have been enough. It was, in fact, perfect, in the sense that it was complete. In and of itself, it was complete.

But they had decided, since Cecil had the next day off, anyway, they would celebrate. They had dinner reservations at Gino's, and before that, a day to fill.

Now, Carlos was awake, and his husband was not. He sat up, and observed, where the covers pulled down, that the lowest button on Cecil's pineapple-patterned pajamas had come undone. Past the fabric there was skin, a sliver of pale scar tissue, the thin line of hair leading down from his navel. Carlos smiled, and adjusted the covers over his husband again.

He would start with breakfast. It was, scientifically speaking, the most important meal of the day. French toast sounded nice. Cecil came into the kitchen just in time to find Carlos plating scrambled eggs, seasoned with sugar and cinnamon.

"Good morning, Carlos!"

"'Morning, babe! Here. It's french toast." Carlos passed Cecil a dish.

"Mmm, I can see that! Thank you!" Cecil accepted the food, leaning in to peck Carlos on the cheek before he put it down. "Hmm. Should I say happy anniversary? Again?"

Carlos set his own plate on the table, and tapped his chin. "From a scientific perspective, it's not inappropriate - we are commemorating the event today. And, you know, speaking personally… I don't mind hearing it. Or saying it. Happy anniversary, Ceec!"

"Oh, mhm. It does sound nice, doesn't it?" Cecil sighed appreciatively. "Happy anniversary, dear Carlos! Gosh, has it really been two years?"

"I don't know. Time is weird. Here, and also everywhere else. But I appreciate your point."

"Right? Time is weird, and false, and a lie told to us by government agents who want an easy way to track where we are from one moment to the next. But it really flies, doesn't it?"

"Maybe. It's difficult to say, scientifically speaking. I was thinking about it earlier."

"What did you decide?"

"Oh, the results are inconclusive. Except, you're right, though. You really are right. Whatever metric or idiom you want to use - Technically, the full expression is 'time flies when you're having fun' - which is still applicable. I have a lot of fun with you. We have a lot of fun. And more than fun. We experience a lot of emotions which, really, should only make time fly faster if that's what it's doing. So it is difficult to believe it has been two years."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Cecil teased, but his expression was soft, a warm and nervous smile.

Six and a half years ago, Carlos could never have imagined anyone looking at him that way, much less the intense, ominous presence from the radio, the man with the voice that was, in scientific terms, unfairly attractive.

Whatever time did, or did not do, it shaped them. Carlos stepped back into his husband, and leaned his head on Cecil's chest. They fit together, now.

Cecil went on, "I am… Oh, so very much. And so much more. So much more. Carlos…"

Cecil wrapped his arms around his husband, just under Carlos' ribs. Carlos did not say anything. He felt the bumps of a plastic pineapple lightly on his scalp, and Cecil felt it press against his chest.

Cecil said, "And it will be more. It will be. But, you know, I… I mean, I never really thought, I'd even have a chance of being... Or, I guess, of being one part of one of those couples you see, and you ask them how long they've been together, and they say, 'oh, thirty years,' and you can tell they _can_ believe it… but also, it's like it's nothing. Nothing at all, because it's just life. I want to just live with you, Carlos. I want to keep just doing that."

"Then let's do it!" Carlos agreed immediately. "Starting with today. What do you want to do, specifically, as a part of this?"

"Oh! Oh, right, I, um…" Cecil yawned. "Definitely need some coffee. Will you help me hammer the beans today?"

Carlos cracked his knuckles, or at least made the appropriate motions without apparent effect. "You got it, babe. We'll need to keep your energy up for the next thirty years."

Cecil laughed. "That would take a lot of coffee!"

"Maybe! Or maybe I could see about inventing a strain that would…"

Carlos went on as Cecil set out the supplies. The beans on a square of burlap over the countertop, the spiky hammers ready for violence against them. Cecil took one of the hammers, but Carlos put a hand on his arm.

"Hmm. One thing, first."

"Oh?"

"Yes. This." Carlos looped his fingers lightly behind Cecil's neck, and stretched up to kiss him. Cecil caught his arms around Carlos' back, one foot coming up behind him as he leaned into it.

Carlos shifted, and whispered in Cecil's ear, "Happy anniversary, babe."


End file.
